Kunoichi
by silentpoints
Summary: She couldn't believe it. Sasuke killed Naruto—his teammate, best friend, and brother in bond. After two years of submission, grieving her precious people, Sakura decides to correct history once Sasuke announces the Fifth Shinobi World War. Sakura makes the biggest sacrifice; she travels back in time, righting the wrongs of the man she loves, leaving her new-born, Sarada. (Sasusaku)
1. Naive

**Full SUMMARY**

She couldn't believe it, and neither could he. Sasuke killed Naruto, who was his teammate; best friend; brother in bond. He also killed his brother in blood, Itachi. She knew it wouldn't be end of the hearts he would stop the beating of.

* * *

OR: After two years of submission, grieving the loss of her precious people, Sakura finally finds within herself the resolve to correct history once Sasuke announces the Fifth Shinobi World War. Sakura makes the biggest sacrifice—she travels back in time, through the realm of the dead, in order to right the wrongs of the man she loves, leaving behind her new-born daughter, Sarada.

* * *

 **Chapter ONE**  
 **Naive**

Naive.

She was naive to believe that she could land a hit; naive to believe that she could defeat him; naive to believe that she could change him; naive to believe that he wouldn't take what he wanted, when he wanted.

"Sasuke-kun...stop," she whispered, trying her hardest to sound firm. But her voice was shaky, and she had no control as he straddled her hips.

Sakura felt his hot breath on her neck and she cringed—the sensation felt like a snake slithering across her skin.

But Sasuke took her action as a sign of enthusiasm. He was desperate, hands almost clinging onto her clothes. Sakura wouldn't look him in the eye, for all she would see was a glint of frightening neuroticism.

"You've always wanted this," he hissed, biting her earlobe. "Don't lie to yourself." His rough mouth trailed her neck, right above her pulse, as his calloused hands fumbled with her vest.

It was true that she always wanted him.

But not like this—not with Naruto's death only occurring hours before, and not while she was still uncertain about Kakashi's status, either. Her teacher had tried to knock sense into Sasuke earlier. Despite the Uchiha's weakened state, however, Sakura could still feel how powerful he remained, and could only assume that he had beaten Kakashi.

( _"Promise me you won't interfere,"_ Kakashi had told her, limping from his injuries. _"I failed as a teacher. It's my responsibility to face him."_

All she could see from her position was blue electricity in the distance, and within five minutes Sasuke had found her, and she attacked.)

Sakura choked on a sob. "Not here...not now... _please..._ "

She felt him go rigid above her, lean body tensing, and the medic released a shaky breath as he stopped. He came back to his senses, grunted, and pushed himself off her. But Sakura couldn't get herself to stand.

The tears wouldn't stop.

She couldn't believe it, and apparently, neither could he. He killed Naruto, who was his teammate; best friend; brother in bond. He also killed his brother in blood, Itachi. She knew it wouldn't be end of the hearts he would stop the beating of.

But foolish, foolish Sakura knew she still loved him, even as he knocked her out.

* * *

Her next waking moments passed in a blur. They were like snapshots; her eyes would flutter open and she would wake up in different locations, confused and lacking energy.

The first time she woke up, she groggily recongized that she was in a make-shift tent, explosions ringing nearby, before her eyes closed again. Then, she was being hauled by a large man (who she would later realize was Jūgo) through trees. Finally, her wounds were being treated by that red-haired girl, Karin.

The rest of the time she lacked consciousness, however, she dreamt of sitting in her childhood bedroom with her inner-personality. Sakura hadn't seen Inner since she was fourteen-year-old, and the figment hadn't grown in age since then. Both remained in silence as they sat criss-crossed on her bedding.

"They drugged you, didn't they?" asked Inner at some point

She shrugged at her sub-conscious, "I guess so."

* * *

Sakura woke up for the final time in a jail cell, she recognized, as her eyes opened wearily. Hesitantly, she sat up from her bedding, and discovered she was facing the bars of the cell. Across from her, she saw a familiar face in an identical prison.

"Sai...?" she whispered meekly, voice scratchy from lack of use.

He looked up, face lighting up in recognition. Then he smiled, saying, "Ugly. You're up."

Her lips curled into a grin, and she felt better at the familiar nickname, despite how much it infuriated her in the past. "How long was I out?"

"Two weeks. Kabuto stopped injecting you with the syringe yesterday."

"Ah," was all she could get out. She frowned. "What happened?"

Sakura wanted to laugh at his attempt to mimic her frown, but held herself as he spoke robotically. He explained nonchalantly:

"After Naruto's death—"

She winced, the mention of her friend's passing almost hurting physically.

"—Sasuke, alongside Orochimaru, Kabuto, Taka and Orochimaru's experiments got to Konoha after Sasuke admitted that he killed Naruto and the Five Kage. They captured the village. It was easy since the war already thinned our ranks, and most of our shinobi were still at the battle ground. And, of course, Sasuke has gained unimaginable power. Thus we had no formidable defence at the village. What was left of the Allied Forces rushed to get here, but it was too late. Sasuke declared himself Hokage of the entire world, using the civilians of Konoha as leverage, and eventually, took over all the other villages as well. Most have already surrendered. He also brought you and Kakashi with him. As far as I know, Kakashi is alright; just not here."

Although relief filled her at news of Kakashi being alive, she wasn't surprised that most surrendered. Sakura knew that the majority of shinobi, once faced with the possibility of not only their deaths, but the deaths of the people they were meant to protect, would give in and accept Sasuke's claim to Hokage. They still had hopes and dreams, friends and families.

(Sakura refused to think of the village leaders that were dead. The Tsuchikage, Mizukage, Raikage, Gaara, Tsunade-shishou—

She couldn't do it.)

"And Ino?" Sakura asked, voice hopeful that her best friend didn't perish.

"In the resistance. Most of our comrades are."

"Oh," she whispered. "And what are you doing here?"

Sai smiled, and it almost broke her heart. "I got captured during the first invasion attempt by the resistance. I surrendered three days ago. I have little fight left within."

Sakura's eyes widened at this revelation, for if neither him, Kakashi-sensei or Naruto were strong enough to hold their own against Sasuke, how could she, the weakest link of Team 7?

* * *

She hadn't expected to see him again; not after the incident at the Valley of End, where he was on top of her as she laid in the rubble. But suddenly, ninja stormed her cell, and although she didn't have her chakra due to the sealing restraints, she still caused havoc, defeating three of them with her bear fists.

Her eyes met Sai's as Sakura fought the last one standing—she tried to memorize the exchange with her teammate, for she sensed Sasuke getting nearer, and she quickly slammed the head of the unknown shinobi into the sink, knocking him out.

She felt pure fear. She couldn't hear her rapid breathing as he go closer, and her eyes throbbed painfully. Despite knowing it would be a humiliating defeat, when she saw him, she gave it her all.

He decided to humor her with hand-to-hand combat, nostalgic amusement in his eyes. However, soon he activated his Sharingan, and Sakura could only assume he did it due to boredom.

Sakura was out only a minute after the fight (if it could even be called that) began, sucked into a genjutsu where her surroundings were dark, her body was paper, and she was burning.

* * *

The next few months passed in a blur. She was in a cell in the Torture and Investigation centre, she discovered quickly, under solitary confinement.

If she was lucky that day, low-level shinobi would come in and practice basic torture techniques on her.

 _(The scumbag grabbed her unkempt, overgrown hair and forced her face into the ice cold water. Sakura couldn't breathe, and the pain in her lungs was intangible. As her body was deciding whether it would be better to breath in water than to breathe in nothing at all, he pulled her out._

 _"I don't understand why you're so difficult. Just accept him as your Hokage."_

 _Sakura was coughing, gasping for air. "Never," she choked out._

 _He shrugged, "Very well."_

 _And again she was in water.)_

Sometimes, however, a slightly higher-level ninja would come and feed her, then punch or kick her in the gut, causing her to vomit. She knew it was coming every time, but she needed the nourishment, and this was all she could get.

 _(The tase of bile was unbearable. Sakura prepared herself for further beating, and watched as Bashira—a medic Sakura had her hand in training—sat in the corner, looking ahead indifferently. Once she was battered, her torturer called over the slightly older man and ordered him to heal._

 _Then he'd beat her again.)_

When she was really unlucky, and they didn't have the resources to continue the torture, they would lock her in a box for the day, dubbed the "blackout box".

 _(She was crouched over, and the distinct feeling of an aching pain in her back was evident and almost unbearable. But nothing—not even the darkness and lack of sound—was as unbearable as being alone with her thoughts of how she failed Naruto.)_

Sakura persevered, and never accepted her former teammate's position as Hokage. It only took one thing to break her, however, and that was an ANBU walking in and informing her that her parents died during a raid.

She couldn't take it anymore. She gave in, and said the words:

"I, Haruno Sakura, pledge my allegiance to Uchiha Sasuke and accept him as the sole Kage."

* * *

Suddenly, Sakura was back in the cell from what seemed like a lifetime ago, but Sai wasn't across from her. In his place sat a man with an average build, brown hair and an overgrown goatee.

His face were tired, as if he'd seen too much. He appeared to be about ten years older, and spoke first, "How long did you last?"

The pink-haired woman could only assume she looked worse than him. Sakura wondered if she had seen him before as she asked, "What's the date?"

"21st of May."

She did the math, and said, "A little over seven months."

His eyes widened. "I only lasted two weeks!" The man was clearly flabbergasted, unable to comprehend how she carried on.

She couldn't herself.

The man's face lit up with recognition. "Are you...Haruno Sakura? You...you are Kakashi-san's student! I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you!"

"Yeah, I am," she replied absentmindedly. Out of courtesy, she asked, "And you are...?"

"Ranka. I used to work in the T&I force, and I can tell you even we were never as cruel."

A sound of acknowledgment was all she could muster up, and within a day, the man was freed, and she remained alone, withering and rotting.

* * *

"Sakura."

She didn't think she would ever see him again. But he was right there, on the other side of her cell, two guards by his side. He made a hand signal to dismiss them, and within a moment, the steal door they exited from was shut loudly.

Sasuke eyed her. "You look well," he observed, moving closer.

"Thanks," she muttered absentmindedly. Her thoughts were preoccupied, taking him in; Sasuke was wearing the cape and hat of the Hokage.

Surprisingly, however, nothing within Sakura burned at the sight, despite knowing Naruto should be wearing the clothes.

She felt numb. They broke her.

"I'll get straight to the point," he remarked. "After your release, you have three options. You can either work as an active kunoichi or medic at the hospital. Or, you can retire early to a civilian life."

The pink-haired woman didn't say anything. She waited, but when he didn't continue, she replied, voice cracking, "And the third option?"

Sakura noted the slight hesitation. Then, nonchalantly, he explained: "The third option would be to help me revive my clan."

Sakura didn't have to think twice. She had nothing or no one to fight for, anyways. The hope had been beaten out of her.

"I choose the third option."

At least this way, she could say she accomplished one of the goals she set at the age of twelve. She was never strong enough to catch up with Naruto or Sasuke, but at least she could call herself Uchiha Sasuke's wife.

Sad, lovesick Sakura.

* * *

She gave herself to him. He was her first. He never forced her to do anything. He knew he didn't have to. She had been his since before he defected, and eventually days turned to months.

Every night he would be on top of her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The performance was almost convincing, but Sakura knew he didn't love her, because he wouldn't look her in the eye. It was a business exchange through and through.

The act of sex was just him completing the goal of reviving his clan. Sasuke always got what he wanted—he wanted to become stronger by defecting from Konoha, so he did. He wanted to kill Itachi, so he did. He wanted to become Hokage, so he did.

Ayame, the cook, who formerly worked at Ichiraku's with her father, told Sakura everything she knew about the village (since Sakura herself wasn't allowed to go outside because her husband believed her position of carrying the next Uchiha made her a target). Apparently, Sasuke's new position was a surprise to the villagers, and gossip spread quickly. However, once he wore the Hokage's attire, he was removed from the missing-nin list by his own order, and life moved on.

Those that tried to compromise his goals were promptly taken care of.

Kakashi defied his orders, encouraging the resistance. He was sent to a remote island for an indefinite time.

Temari, who was named the new Kazekage, called for a counter invasion of Konoha by Suna. She was assassinated by Sasuke's ANBU, who were too scared to deny his orders due to the seal on the back of their necks, which could kill them if Sasuke made a single hand sign.

Hinata, to avenge her first love, attempted a coup with the rest of the Hyuga. The clan was massacred by an underground organization Sasuke started which was similar to ROOT, bodies burned to ashes by the operatives following their Hokage's orders mindlessly. Only Hinata herself survived; Sasuke thought survivor's guilt was the best punishment for the former heiress.

Sasuke was sick. But Sakura was selfish, and she wanted him.

* * *

Sakura discovered she was pregnant one year after she signed the marriage documents, two years since Sasuke's inauguration. They were in the process of moving into the Uchiha manor, when she was suddenly faced with a feeling of nausea.

Scanning her stomach with medical chakra, she felt the start of a human life, and smiled genuinely for the first time since the war.

The next day she heard of Hinata's suicide, and that smile turned into pained sobs.

* * *

She barely saw Sasuke after she announced her pregnancy. Being away from him allowed her to have some time on her own, alone with her thoughts, which she couldn't handle.

Although her love for him was still as overwhelming as ever, her resentment for the man she loved only grew. They were contradicting emotions, and Sakura couldn't take it, breaking down on a regular basis.

She was as bad as him, and she knew it. The guilt was catching up, after nearly two years of nothing but numbness.

* * *

One night she felt multiple presences outside her room. They were familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her heart-rate rose. There was no way she could defend herself. Pregnancy messed with the chakra flow of kunoichi, thus even with her supreme control, she couldn't perform more than basic, Academy-level jutsu. She didn't want to engage in hand-to-hand combat either; that could injure her baby.

No one would touch her baby.

Soundlessly, she pulled out her kunai, one from under her pillow and two from under her bedding. She would have to get them from a distance. If she could get at least one down, she could potentially hold her own. The commotion would cause the guards to come and take care of the others.

Sakura aimed as the window creaked open. The second she saw a lean body—male, she registered—enter, she threw. She got him in the stomach, but her skills were rusty, so she missed any vital organs.

Cursing herself, she aimed for the other two, who were women. However, they were on high alert after witnessing the fall of their accomplice, and dodged easily. Simultaneously, Sakura spiked her chakra in a signal the equivalent of "help" in the shinobi world.

"Sakura! What the hell!" came a loud whisper.

She recognized the voice quickly. Her heart seemed to stop beating. _Ino._

The lights flickered open. Ino stared at the man she hit, Shikamaru, with disbelief. Behind her stood Tenten, lips pursed and eyes sunken.

"No," Sakura exclaimed in a hushed tone, standing up and rushing towards the fallen man. He grunted as she fell to the ground, and she pulled up his shirt to inspect the wound. "No, no, no. Shikamaru, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you!"

She wanted to smack herself. She couldn't comprehend how she didn't recognize the presences of the people she spent most of her life with.

Shikamaru smirked. "Troublesome," he remarked quietly, feigning a sigh. "Is this how you treat all your rescuers?"

Those cursed tears began to fall again. But she was giggling at the same time.

She felt Ino embrace her from behind, her tears soaking Sakura's top. "Forehead..." she whimpered.

"Pig," Sakura smiled weakly at the best friend she hadn't seen in two years. She wondered momentarily what happened to the ANBU operative stationed outside her house, but saw the blood on Ino's jacket, and didn't need further answers.

She heard a slight laugh from Tenten. When she turned back, however, the brunette didn't seem happy; she looked at the edge of hysterics. "Well, Sakura. What are you waiting for? Heal him."

The medic felt a slight wave of nausea hit her. Tenten—the vibrant girl she had gotten to know—was gone, replaced by a shell of her old self. The Will of Fire within her had burned out.

"Yeah. That would be nice," Shikamaru said, groaning.

Sakura snapped back into reality, stammering, "I...I can't."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, nose red from crying. "Why not?" she questioned, confused.

The medic's body tensed. She knew she had to tell them. Gathering her courage, she whispered, "I...I'm...I'm pregnant. Four months."

It was barely audible, but Ino heard it. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape as she went rigid in Sakura's arms. She looked down at Sakura's ring finger, and her fears were confirmed. The look of betrayal became apparent on her face, and the blonde pushed herself away from her best friend with urgency.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds, and Sakura began to get up, feeling trapped. Suddenly, she felt a sharp slap across her cheek.

It was Tenten. Tears fell freely down her face, and rage filled her chocolate brown eyes. "You traitor," she breathed, a menacing edge in her tone. Her volume then rose. "While Sasuke was killing Gai-sensei and Lee and Chouji and so many more, you were here, getting _fucked_ by him!"

Sakura's breath hitched at the mention of the deaths of her colleagues. She didn't hear about them from Ayame. Now that she thought about it, however, logically, Ayame wouldn't have had the clearance to know more than the general public.

"You could have helped the resistance, but instead you were here!" she spat.

The brunette was shaking violently with anger. Sakura was too, only of panic, and she felt the sensation of wanting to vomit. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

Shikamaru wouldn't glance at her. She managed to meet Ino's eyes, who was looking at her as if she was a stranger.

Then she felt him, rushing towards their room at lighting speed, clearly having felt her "rescuers"; it was the only chakra she could recognize like the back of her hand, as he entered the building.

 _Sasuke-kun._

"You need to leave!" she cried in a hushed tone. "He's here—"

And suddenly the door flung open and Sasuke slammed Tenten, the one who was closest to Sakura, into the wall opposite, grasping her by the neck. His Sharingan and Rinnengan were activated.

She stood there. Completely and utterly useless against him.

 _I have to do something I have to do something I have to do something I have to—_

Before she could stop herself, Sakura grabbed a kunai clattered on the floor from when she tried to attack Ino and Tenten.

She brought it to her neck.

"Sasuke, stop!" she screamed. "Or I'm gone!"

She saw the subtle tense of the muscles on his back, something only few would notice. Slowly, he let go Tenten, dropping her to the floor, and she hurriedly took a strangled breath. He turned around and looked at Sakura, but she never averted her eyes from his feet, knowing from experience that despite being a genjustsu type, she stood no chance against his kekkei genkai.

Subconsciously, she noticed Shikamaru and Ino were already in battle position. But the chances of beating Sasuke at this point was impossible. He was raw power.

After a moment the man she loved said, "You won't do it." It was matter-of-fact, and Sakura knew he was right, for she already fell in love with the baby growing in her stomach. However, Sasuke had no way of proving her bluff, and he would not risk his heir.

"I will!" she cried, panting wildly. She tried to calm down, inhaling deeply. "Don't push me."

When he didn't move, she spoke again, this time to Ino.

"Ino, heal Shikamaru. Then run. And don't come back."

The blonde didn't argue, and got on her knees. Two minutes passed and she could feel Sasuke's burning gaze on the kunai, carried by shaking hands.

At some point, she felt other shinobi—probably ANBU—open the door. They froze to asses the situation, and she spoke with momentum, "If they hurt any of them, I wont hesitate. Call them off."

Sakura knew that if the ANBU left, they would simply wait outside the house and capture Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten, most probably beckoning re-enforcements. The trio would stand no chance. Here, however, she had leverage; the next Uchiha, whose unborn life she could end with the single strike of her own neck. She was a well-trained medical ninja. She could find her jugular or carotid without feeling for it.

Sasuke was about the make the hand motion to dismiss the ANBU, but she stopped him.

"They don't leave. They stay here, and don't attack. If they even move God help me Sasuke, it's over."

He pursed his lips. "Annoying," he mumbled.

After two minutes, Ino finished healing Shikamaru to a sufficient standard. She helped him up and Tenten joined them. Opening the window, the trio left one by one. Ino was the last one to jump out the three story house, turning to look at her best friends, gaze lingering. But Sakura couldn't let her guard down, so she didn't see it, only noting her departure when she heard the third set of feet hit the ground below.

Sakura stood there for another five minutes, trying to give her old friends as much time as possible to escape. Then Sasuke lost his patience.

At unseeable speed, he was suddenly near her, smacking the kunai out her hand. She blinked, and then he was behind her to knock her out.

Just like when he was leaving the village for the first time, Sakura didn't fight it.

* * *

Notes:

✿ I am not a good writer by any means, and am only trying to improve! I'm always open to constructive criticism.  
✿ Are the characters to OOC? I felt like it was accurate considering the trauma everyone went through because of Sasuke's regime, but I'm not sure. I know Sasuke seems strange, but it'll be clear why in future chapters!  
✿ I know Sakura is super lovesick and triggering, but please understand why! Firstly, I personally think that Sakura's unconditional love for Sasuke is kind of one of her most admirable traits, so I kept them in their. Secondly, character development will take time, and even at the end of the fanfic, she wont be perfect, because that just isn't realistic because she is human. Things will move slow!

Anyhow, please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Blue

Blue. Her world became blue.

In the following days, she felt as if she was stranded in the middle of the ocean, which was dark, lonely and lacking oxygen. She struggled to breathe beneath the aqua water, and reaching her breaking point caused her to forget the light blue in Naruto's eyes, replaced by the navy blue back of Sasuke—the color she spent years chasing during what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Sakura smiled momentarily, recalling how carefree she was during the academy. She was just a child; lovesick, yes, but a child nonetheless, untainted by the adult life.

Her happiness died as memories crossed her mind. Sakura couldn't seem to forget the haunting blueness of Ino's eyes. The blunt knowledge of betrayal shining alongside tears was too much to bear.

She spent her days counting the cracks in the ceiling. She was in the same prison cell in T&I where she was during her torture, under solitary confinement. From time-to-time, Ibiki would drop by to leave food, but he wouldn't say a word, knowing the ANBU guards were watching.

Sakura felt like she was going mad, reliving the trauma in her head.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was a distinct burning near her right shoulder blade. Sakura already knew what it was even though she couldn't see it; it was the Uchiha symbol, forever marking her as Sasuke's. It was a seal he developed with the help of Orochimaru—it had the capability of paralyzing her, and potentially ending her life if he so chose to.

Sakura scoffed at how alike Sasuke became to the man he despised, Danzo, for now he too used seals as a method of asserting power over his subordinates.

Initially, Sakura hadn't been marked, unlike the others who surrendered. Sasuke probably felt as though he didn't have to, but after her most recent stunt, she wasn't surprised.

However, she felt humiliated, angry at losing her dignity and pride; she was branded, and could feel a fire begin to stir within.

Eventually, Sasuke came, dismissing the two guards. She didn't bother to look at him as he entered, energy drained. He didn't say anything either, and momentarily, Sakura couldn't recall the sound of his voice.

After what felt like forever, she sat up from her position of laying down on the bedding, asking softly, "What do you want, Sasuke-kun?"

His voice was monotone as he spoke, but she noted the slight hesitation as he questioned, "What were you thinking?"

An explicit mention of her suicide threat went unsaid.

Moments passed in silence, and Sakura didn't look at him.

"I don't like repeating myself," he asserted. She felt his hands on her chin as he roughly forced her to look at him—the same hands he used to kill Naruto with, a fact she finally began to fully comprehend. "Answer me."

She felt her shoulders shake, and finally, she met his eyes. "How many of my friends are dead, Sasuke-kun? Who's alive from Konoha 12?" she asked, voice raised and scratchy from incoming emotion.

He didn't initially reply to her inquiry, hand leaving her face, expression unchanging. Finally, he spoke: "The only ones known to be alive are Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten. Kurenai is thought to be actively apart of the resistance."

Sobs rocked her body and hugged her knees against her chest. He watched her fall apart, unmoving.

"They got the standard punishment as directed by Konoha's original law. They tried to kill their Hokage. Treason is a capital offence—" he recited robotically, but Sakura cut him off.

"You may be my husband, but you are not my Hokage!" she cried. She only recognized the effect of her statement when she felt Sasuke on top of her, hands around her neck.

 _He seems to love doing that lately,_ she thought morbidly.

Sasuke didn't actually prevent her intake of breath; he couldn't with the life growing in her stomach, the bump glaringly obvious now.

"Take that back," he gritted out.

"Never. You...you took the place of the man you know deserves this position! It was meant to be Naruto!" she panted. "You know that!"

It was raw, her pain.

Almost as if she was a disease, Sasuke got off her, back facing her. Surprisingly, however, he stopped radiating the anger from before. Sakura hoped it was because sadness, like her, filled him at the thought of the blond that changed their lives.

Sakura stared at the Hokage cape, knowing the Uchiha crest was beneath. Tears fell freely, and after what felt like hours, but could have been minutes, her sobs became laughter.

He turned around to watch her, and she felt hysterical.

Eventually, when her manic state calmed, she asked a question she didn't dare to before. "How did you beat him, anyways?" she pried, uncaring of consequences.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke's lips curled up into a smirk, eyes far away.

Nostalgia hit her like a brick at the sight.

"The loser tripped."

Sakura stared at him incredulously. Then, her laughter, along with the tears, returned. "The idiot..." she murmured, disbelief at the sheer absurdity.

They went home eventually. She supposed Sasuke stopped believing that she was a threat to herself, and Sakura grabbed his hand as he performed shunshin. They parted without words while Sasuke left to what she presumed was the Hokage tower.

When she went to shower a moment later, the tears came back full-force, and she cried with the wails of a woman who lost all she loved.

 _Some kunoichi I am,_ she thought bitterly. _I've betrayed my precious people. Even Naruto wouldn't forgive me this time._

She finally collapsed on her bed, tears dry and hair wet, passing out.

* * *

The door creaking open caused her to wake up. She looked at the lean man nearing as he kicked off his shoes. Then he pulled off his shirt to change.

"Sasuke-kun..." she murmured. It was a call dripping with desire, and he knew exactly what she wanted as he got on top of her.

Her body ached desperately to feel him. She needed someone to hold her in moments like this—she needed him, and she hated herself for it.

* * *

The days passed quickly, and she didn't see Sasuke anymore. She supposed it was a good thing as his presence only created a debilitating sense of guilt. It was an emotion she had been avoiding for two years, blocking it out in favour for numbness.

Sakura was in a slump.

She spent her time in bed, knowing she had to do something, anything, to make things right again, but feeling incapable of such a feat. After all, Sakura could barely get herself to eat, thus she couldn't even fathom defeating a man so powerful he could give the gods a run for their money.

Defeating Sasuke; defeating the man she loved since she was a preteen. Sakura couldn't believe what she was thinking.

At some point, Karin came inside her room, a tray of food in hand instead of Ayame, who usually delivered it. The two women had been friendly in the past—on days Karin couldn't figure out a case in the hospital, where she now frequented often, she would come to Sakura for help, as per Sasuke's instructions. They would also see each other often when Sasuke was traveling, as she was ordered to check in on her, acting as one of his assistants.

Surprisingly, they got on well. In a past life, Sakura could imagine they wouldn't, but now that they both lacked hope, they related to one another.

Karin set the tray on her nightstand. "You need to eat more," she scolded. "The baby needs proper nourishment."

Grudgingly, Sakura managed to sit up, both her medic and newly-found motherly instincts agreeing with Karin. She grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap, then proceeded to use her chopsticks to eat the rice.

Sakura spoke before she realized what she was saying. "Do—" she stammered. "Do you still love Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

Sakura was taken aback by the lack of hesitation presented by the red-head. "What...what changed?" she asked.

Karin pushed her glasses up. "I saw him for who he really is," she explained. Her tone was glum, and she met Sakura's eyes with something akin to pity. "I don't know how you still haven't."

The pink-haired woman touched her stomach, reaching for the comfort of her unborn baby. "What am I missing?" she murmured.

"Of course you wouldn't see it," remarked Karin. "He keeps you here, so you don't see what's really going on out _there_."

A knot in the pit of her stomach was felt by Sakura, but she ignored it, silently urging Karin to continue:

"His regime is ruthless. I have to watch medics treat dying children every day because the standard graduating age is seven under him. Raids take place on a weekly basis because he knows fear is power. And now rumors are circulating that he's going after all the other Kage."

She paused momentarily, then continued, saying:

"Everyone outside can feel the Fifth Shinobi World War nearing, and Sasuke will be the one-man-army on the instigating side. He's so powerful. He probably doesn't even need 'allies' or whatever."

Sakura lost her breath at the mention of another war. She couldn't believe it. She knew it was bad, but she didn't think it would be like that.

Sasuke wasn't this cruel...right?

The words came out automatically, and she blurted, "Then why do you stay?"

Karin smiled bitterly, and Sakura could feel the irony. "It's either be on Sasuke's side or be killed by him," Karin confesses. "I chose the former."

They sat in silence, and the gears in Sakura's head turned. She asked herself: _What would Naruto do?_

Pause.

 _Naruto would... Naruto would... Naruto..._

Then reality hit her—she was never as strong as Naruto, but she didn't have to be strong to defeat Sasuke.

She just had to outsmart him.

So instead she thought, _What would Sakura do?_

And she got the reply immediately:

 _Sakura would think._ Because Sakura was never the strongest of Team 7, but damn it all, she was the smartest.

The flame within gained more ground, and she could feel the Will of Fire return slowly.

"Karin-san..."

Said girl looked up curiously.

"Would you be willing to help me take down Sasuke-kun?"

No one said anything, and moments passed. Karin pursed her lips in a thin line, disbelief written on her face. "What?" she whispered.

Sakura smiled. "I know it's a lot to ask," she stated. "But I only need one thing from you."

Karin waited for her to continue.

"I need to see Shizune-senpai," Sakura explained. "Only a few years ago she was as—if not more—involved in being Hokage than Tsunade-shishou herself. She has to have some sort of plan."

Karin shook her head. "Just one problem; Shizune is still a part of the resistance, so I don't know where she is," Karin hissed stubbornly, standing up as she prepared to leave, visibly uneasy.

The red-head bit her bottom lip as Sakura sighed, producing an exhale of her own.

"You didn't hear this from me," she started warily, tone hushed. "But Sasuke secretly kept the Godaime alive for whatever reason. She was in a coma. She woke up about a week ago. Room 351 in the hospital. Under a lot of security."

Sakura's eyes widened, and he bottom lip quivered. She felt an emotion stronger than ecstasy at the information that he mentor was alive, who acted more like a mother than anything. She always felt emotions to an overpowering extent; anxiety was crippling, sadness was overwhelming, love was intense, and hate was profound. But pure joy was something else entirely.

* * *

Sasuke came back late that night, and she tried to feign sleep, but it was evident in her mind that she couldn't fool him. So, as he came to lay down beside her, exhaustion clear in his slightly sluggish movements, she turned around to face him and set the first stage of her plan to action.

Her first objective was to get to Tsunade. She would figure out the rest from there

"Sasuke-kun. Hey. How was your day?" she asked timidly, playing the role of trophy wife she spent a lifetime dreaming of.

He was never one for words, and clearly thought a grunt would suffice. She shifted closer to him and could feel him stiffen as her hand landed on his chest. She did something that she knew was overstepping bounds (but dammit, he was her husband!)

She embraced him.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're married. This is normal."

"Ah."

Sakura could feel his warm body, and somehow, she felt more naked there than actually being naked in front of him. It was so...intimate, and she hoped he couldn't hear the erratic beating of her heart.

Momentarily, she wondered why he chose her to be his wife, or, for that matter, to be his anything at all. She liked to hope it was because she held some sort of place in Sasuke's heart.

She swallowed, and then spoke, "Sasuke-kun, I wanted to talk to you about something."

The words were hard to get out, despite all the practice from hours ago. But her voice was even, an accomplishment in her eyes.

"I'm five months in," she said, stating the obvious.

He didn't respond, being a man of little words, and so she continued:

"I think I should stay at the hospital from now on until the birth."

Sasuke's head turned to look at her, gazing analytically with an intensity in his eyes.

"I'm scared of complications during pregnancy, you see," she squeaked, hurrying to explain. It was a lie, and Sakura could only hope that he wouldn't see through it. "My professional opinion, as a medic, is that it would be best to be under constant supervision at the hospital..."

He seemed to think for a moment, and Sakura was about to give up on her plan. "Alright," he agreed easily. "You'll stay there starting tomorrow."

Sakura brightened immediately, hugging him a little tighter, hoping it would convey her appreciation. Then, she remembered something. "And Sasuke-kun?"

He made no sound, and immediately she loosened her grip as she realized how tense he was. She couldn't recall what she was thinking—p _hysical contact doesn't reassure Sasuke,_ she remembered. _It just makes him more uncomfortable._

Sakura bit her lip, unsure of whether she should proceed. It was now or never, she supposed. "I know Itachi had issues with his eyes because of overuse, and I was hoping I could study your Sharingan to find a cure," she explained. Her voice softened as she continued. "The baby might not have the option of an eye transplant like you did if push comes to shove."

And it was half-true, what Sakura said. She was doing it for her baby if it were to have a Sharingan, but she was also doing it to find out all she could about the Sharingan (and hopefully, if she was subtle enough, the Rinnengan). Sasuke's dōjutsu was only one power which made him god-like, but it was so effective that Sakura would stand no chance against him.

Sasuke himself knew little of how the power worked. Perhaps his obliviousness, and the fact that Sakura could figure out its mechanics, could give her a slight upper-hand, or at least even the playing field a little.

He hadn't said anything, and the pink-haired woman looked towards him anxiously. Then, he spoke a single word:

"Okay."

Sakura couldn't believe it was that easy, and she would later find out she was correct.

* * *

 _"If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it to the way you want it to be!"_

She sat up abruptly, breathless and panting, her spell of sleep dissolving into nothingness. Sakura felt the same sense of helplessness awake as she felt in her dream, recounting the visions of Naruto that haunted her.

Tonight, she dreamt of the Chunin exams. She whimpered, because it felt like Naruto was talking to her, not to Neji; it was so vivid, as if he was trying to tell her something.

Sakura never saw the final fight between her teammates, but she felt like she was right there, dying with Naruto. The reality was, however, that she was left behind, guilty and alone.

* * *

The next morning, true to Sasuke's words, he woke her up to tell her to pack.

She cleared her throat tiredly, eyes opening against her body's will. "I'll go get ready," she yawned. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Without waiting for a response, Sakura left to shower quickly, and saw him put on his cape. Once she was done freshening up, she went to her closet—there weren't many options suitable for the outside, Sakura realized. She never needed anything more than a couple pairs of oversized nightwear garments. She hadn't left the house in over a year and a half, after all, the occasional shunshin and time spent in her garden not counting. So she never found it necessary to request anything nice to wear.

She saw two options of clothing. The first was the uniform she came in after the war, which she couldn't even bring herself to look at. She had worn that throughout her torture, and a simple glance of the torn fabric brought back painful memories.

The second option was a red quiapo Ayame made her for her birthday, reminiscent to her genin days in terms of fitting, the Haruno crest stitched delicately into the back. The sight was so nostalgic, it almost hurt, but Sakura was extremely thankful of it, especially as she put it on paired with black tights.

She went downstairs to the living room and witnessed Sasuke waiting. His eyes lingered on her clothes for a moment, before he nodded at her, beckoning her to near him, and so she did.

Within moments, Sasuke performed shunshin and Sakura followed along as he raced through the village at a speed that couldn't be seen. Suddenly, however, nausea overcame her body, and the second the movement stopped, and her feet hit tile, she gagged.

Luckily, a trash can was a few meters away as she spilled her dinner.

"Hm," she heard someone say in a disapproving tone from behind her as she wiped her mouth. "I thought Sakura-san would know better than to allow you to shunshin her this far into pregnancy."

Sakura wanted to puke again at the voice.

 _Kabuto._

She turned around wearily, only to see the man with glasses wearing the head-medic's uniform. For a moment, she saw red—the bastard took the position she was supposed to be promoted to after the war!

Sasuke ignored his remark completely. He eyed Kabuto. "As discussed earlier this morning, my wife is under your watch and care until she goes into labor," he said simply.

He then gave Sakura a look she couldn't give a name to and shunshin-ed away just as quickly as he came.

Sakura's eyes widened as realization overtook her; how was she supposed to see Tsunade now? She panicked, and the analytical look in Kabuto's eyes told her he saw it.

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ , she repeated in her head, glaring daggers at Kabuto as he led her to the hospital room she would be staying at. She couldn't believe she thought it would be that easy to infiltrate Tsunade's room, and she was proven wrong when she realized he was tasked with watching her.

How naive could one be?

"Here we are," Kabuto murmured, entering the maternity floor.

Sakura scoffed. Although she didn't know exactly where she was going because the hospital had been rebuilt since the Pain attack, she snapped, saying, "I know my way around here well, thank you very much."

It was a passive aggressive comment, yes, but she had not one regret. The once-medic narrowed her eyes, disgusted at how much he looked like Orochimaru.

As the duo got there, Sakura made eye-contact with multiple old staff members that worked under her. They all had the same reactions: wide eyes and nervous smiles.

One of these people was Bashira.

Her eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets, and Sakura gave a sad smile. A year before the war, Sakura took on Bashira to train in medical jutsu—the now teenager was only eleven at the time, young and untainted by hardship. She pulled at her blonde hair nervously.

"Sakura-senpai...I—"

The pink-haired medic cut her off. "It's okay, Bashira-chan. You were only doing your job," Sakura said. It did hurt when Bashira wouldn't say a word to her, or even look at her, however, as she knowingly healed Sakura only to send her off to be further tortured. But Sakura recognized it as a defense mechanism and decided to let it go a long time ago.

Silence passed, and Kabuto cleared his throat. He was painfully polite. "Bashira-kun, please lead Sakura-san to room 276. I have to attend a meeting. She is not to leave the room during that time."

"Hai, Kabuto-sama!"

He turned around and was gone in the blink of an eye. Sakura didn't bother to wait her former-student to take lead, opting to walk to her designated room. After all, she knew every inch of this building.

Although her demeanor was calm, the gears in Sakura's head were turning as she began to come up with a plan. In light of Kabuto's absence, she quickly realized that this may be the only opportunity to see Tsunade. Whether it was worth the risk or not, however, was debatable.

Bashira followed nervously, and soon, the younger medic was opening the assigned door with a key, leading to a small room with a white bed in the middle. Although there was a large window, the blinds were pulled down.

Sakura placed her bag on the bedside table and sat down on the mattress. She met Bashira's eyes, who panicked, but immediately calmed when she saw the smile on the face of the pink-haired woman.

"Please, sit down," she said, motioning to the chair nearby. "Let's catch up."

Bashira's brown eyes widened. "Oh, no…I don't think I can…I still have rounds to complete and…—"

"— _And_ by the way Kabuto spoke earlier, it appears your duty is to watch over me despite your other responsibilities." Sakura's statement was firm, and she did her best impression of Kakashi's voice whenever he reprimanded Naruto during their Team 7 days.

Sighing, the blonde sat, albeit warily. Sakura shifted a bit.

"So, how's your progress in the medical arts going?" she asked, smiling lightly.

Sakura's face seemed to be re-assuring to Bashira, as she quickly answered with little hesitation. "Well, I suppose it's good. A few months after the war, in fact, Kabuto-sama promoted me to his assistant!"

"Ah," Sakura said, trying to remain indifferent. However, her plan was shaping as she learned of the blonde's new position, which could be vital to accessing Tsunade. "It's good to see you're growing so quickly."

Bashira nodded enthusiastically at the approval from her former-mentor, blushing. Then, she shyly glanced at her stomach. "So…you're pregnant?"

Sakura grinned, chuckling lightly. "Yeah, I'm reaching my sixth month soon."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Bashira happily. "Congratulations! Do you know the gender yet? What about a name, do you have any ideas—"

"Bashira-chan," Sakura called suddenly, cutting her off. She sighed. "I have a favor to ask for."

Sakura knew that despite the young girl's babbling, she still had a guilty conscience, and thus was vulnerable to her requests; it was evident as she spoke, asking enthusiastically, "Of course! What can I help you with?"

"I need you to sneak me in to see Tsunade-sama."

Bashira's breath hitched. She began to shake her head repeatedly, stammering, "No, no…I can't…she's under maximum security, and doing so would be treason!"

The pink-haired woman frowned. "Please," she began, considering her words. "You owe me this much, at least."

The young girl's lips quivered, and Sakura realized how manipulative she just acted, but decided the means would be worth the end. Sighing, Bashira nodded. "Okay. But we have to leave now so Kabuto-sama doesn't realize."

* * *

Sakura opted against using a henge as, according to her accomplice, one ANBU guard was stationed outside the Sannin's room, thus the older woman decided such a basic jutsu would be easily detected. Bashira agreed, and instead suggested that she pretend to be a nurse—hiding in plain sight can be extremely effective, after all.

Dressing in a uniform reminiscent of her working days, Sakura threw on a lab coat to hide her baby bump.

Before she knew it, the duo were at room 351. Outside, she saw an ANBU guard with a standard mask, however, she couldn't identify the animal. She nodded at him, but his gaze was piercing.

"Hello, ANBU-san!" greeted Bashira cheerily. "I'm Nakada Bashira, the assistant of Yakushi Kabuto-san, and my colleague and I are here to see the patient—"

"It is strictly forbidden that anyone without the explicit permission of Yakushi-san and Hokage-sama see this patient," said the man robotically. He glanced at Sakura. "Especially the Sannin's apprentice. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to Hokage-sama."

Sakura paled, breath hitching slightly. She wet her mouth. "I…" she began.

There was a voice from behind them: "Sakura-san and Bashira-kun do have my permission."

The girls turned around, and expectantly, saw Kabuto, the man they were trying to deceive.

"Please, while we wait, go inside and set privacy seals on the door."

Sakura swore she heard the ANBU grumble under his breath as he listened to the white-haired man. As Kabuto neared, Sakura spoke. "Why are you trying to help me?" she questioned with a skeptical frown, preparing to defend herself.

"Bashira-san, leave, before I demote you," Kabuto said calmly, and the blonde squeaked, practically running away. After a moment, he addressed Sakura. "Tsunade is like a mother to you, no?" he asked, head tilting slightly.

"Yes," she replied, still unsure of his intentions.

"Hm."

There was a pause.

"I had something similar to a mother once, too. I still wish I could speak to her properly before she died."

Kabuto stopped his explanation abruptly and walked towards the door, opening it. Mouth agape, Sakura followed.

Tsunade lay on the hospital bed unmoving, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Multiple restraints and seals were placed on her, rendering the powerful kunoichi helpless.

As the duo entered, her head turned to see her former apprentice.

When their eyes met, Sakura couldn't help but be grateful that they looked relatively identical to before; unlike others, she appeared to remain the same as prior to the war, which was invaluable to the pink-haired woman's sanity.

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura began.

"Brat, I was wondering when you'd visit your poor old mentor."

She smirked.

A sob left Sakura as she ran to her master, and she told her everything, from her capture to the aftermath of her encounter with Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten. She told her of her guilt, uncaring if Kabuto listened, and it felt so good to let out.

* * *

"They're going to kill me soon," said Tsunade, expression showing how she has come to terms with here fate. "Sasuke only kept me alive because that bastard, Orochimaru, wanted to steal some of my healing techniques."

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew Sasuke planned to exterminate all Kage, but she didn't think he would order the execution of Tsunade now that she was essentially powerless.

"I don't have much time left. I'm sorry, Sakura."

She searched for Kabuto's face, but he did nothing to refute the older woman's claims, proving them true.

Cries shook Sakura's body. "I'm sorry, Shishou," Sakura sobbed. "I wish I could have done something. I wish I could have known that Sasuke would become _this_! I didn't know! I didn't know…"

"No one could have," stated the woman firmly. Suddenly, something changed in her demeanor. "There is…a way," Tsunade began slowly. "But it's top-secret information, and only a select few are entrusted with it."

This peeked Sakura's interest, and she looked up. "Does Sasuke know?" she replied, voice getting higher.

Tsunade shook her head, saying, "He shouldn't."

"Well," Sakura started anxiously. "What is it?"

Tsunade glanced at Kabuto for a while, clearly contemplating him. Apparently, she soon decided it was safe to speak. "Danzo kept it with him, in ROOT's headquarters," the older woman explained. "It's a small journal my grandmother, Mito, began when she was younger. It details a possible seal that can allow time-travel by going to and escaping the afterlife."

Sakura stared as if Tsunade just pulled a bear out of her pocket, astonishment evident on her face. "W-What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Time-travel," Tsunade repeated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I only found out about it after Pain's attack," she explained. "The research is incomplete, however, so you'll have to finish it. Find Kakashi, he's the only one loyal to the resistance that can figure out the seal. You're also the only one who can do it—your Byakugō will keep you alive," she explained, gesturing to her forehead.

Moments of silence passed. If it weren't for current circumstances, Sakura would be ecstatic at the knowledge of being able to change the past—who wouldn't be? But there was only one problem.

"What about my baby?"

Tsunade frowned. After a moment of thinking, her sadness became more apparent. "The only solution I can come up with is conceiving the child again in the new life," she responded. "But there's no proof that it'll be born at all."

Ten minutes passed, and Sakura couldn't come to a decision. Her _child_ , was it worth this mission?

"If I may, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama," Kabuto said suddenly from the corner of the room. "I think that it's worth the risk. Sasuke is starting a war, and this is not what Itachi-san would have wanted for him and Konohagakure."

The pink-haired woman wondered why Kabuto cared about Sasuke and Itachi, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, but didn't get the time to question it, for he spoke again.

"At least take the rest of your pregnancy to consider it—the fate of the shinobi world depends on it, at this point."

Sakura thought that was a bit of an exaggeration, but something in his tone told her he knew something she didn't.

He turned to Tsunade, bowing. "I will show her my medical discoveries and help her in any way possible," he declared.

"Why do _you_ want to help?" Sakura sneered. She could care less of if she sounded rude; this is the same man responsible for helping Orochimaru harass her and her teammates when young, causing their lives to go awry. In her eyes, he and Orochimaru were the ultimate villains.

Kabuto looked at her. "As I said before, Itachi-san would not have wanted this, and I am forever indebted to him," he repeated, before adding, "He helped me find my identity."

Sakura didn't know what to say, missing too much information about the situation to comment. Nonetheless, she was flabbergasted.

"Sakura," spoke Tsunade.

The pink-haired woman turned around.

"I'm proud of you."

Sakura began to cry again, knowingly hugging her mentor for the last time.


End file.
